Wild Rain and Milk Steamers
by Auriscope
Summary: (Coffee Shop AU) When Yang finds a mysterious note from someone claiming to be interested in her, she becomes determined to get to know the girl who did it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She had been coming here for weeks. Maybe months. Yang had only started to notice because of the sheer amount of milk steamers she had had to make. Always the same thing: 16 ounces with two shots of raspberry syrup. And always for the same raven-haired girl.

"Do you know that girl out there?" Yang asked her sister, gesturing at the only customer they'd had all night. Ruby glanced up quickly from the sink - they were trying to finish the dishwashing early that night so they could all go home.

"I've seen her before." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Of course you have, doofus. She's a regular. I mean, do you _know her_ know her?"

"Why?" Ruby teased. "Do you _like her_ or something?"

Yang huffed and grabbed another mug, scrubbing it aggressively. Since she came out to her sister, every girl she saw or spoke to was a potential love interest. As if not being straight suddenly meant that she was in love with every girl she saw.

"No," Yang finally said. "Maybe. I don't know. I just think she's . . . interesting."

As if on cue, the mysterious girl got up from her seat, carefully put her book back in her bag, and left, not once glancing at the curious barista behind the counter.

"You're staring," Ruby whispered, grinning, as the door swung shut behind their last customer.

"Finally!" Ruby exclaimed, as the bell above the door quieted down. "Time for home!"

She bounced out from behind the counter, skipping toward the door to flip over the Open/ Closed sign. "Here I was thinking we were gonna have to kick out your own fake girlfriend." Yang let out a sigh.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then you can finish these dishes, and I'll start wiping down tables." Yang grabbed a cloth and a spray bottle from under the sink, bumping Ruby playfully with her hip as they passed each other.

There was only one table left that still had a cup on it; that of the raven-haired girl. As Yang reached for the mug, she noticed a piece of scrap paper that had been slipped underneath it. She glanced around, looking to see if Ruby was watching her. She wasn't. Yang slid the paper out from underneath it. She wondered if it was okay to open it. It wasn't an invasion of privacy if it was left behind, was it? What if it was important and she left it behind by accident? It couldn't be. Instead, she slipped the note into the pocket of her apron and set to cleaning.

Half an hour later, she was finished cleaning, and Ruby was practically bouncing out the door.

"C'mon, c'mon!" She exclaimed. "Let's go!" Yang grabbed her jacket out of her employee locker, digging in her pockets for the keys to their car. She tossed them at Ruby, who caught them with ease.

"If you're in such a rush, go warm up the car. I'll lock up." Ruby gave her a salute, before venturing out into the frigid night air, the door slamming behind her.

Yang watched as Ruby made her way to the car, before scrambling back to her apron to find the note. She grasped it tightly to her chest, hoping against hope that it was meant for her. She unfolded it carefully, watching as a fancy black scrawl appeared. A horn honked loudly in the background, causing her jump, and the note fell from her hands.

"Ruby!" She groaned, stooping down to pick up the note and shoving it in her pocket. It would have to wait. For now, she had an impatient sister to contend with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time the sisters had gotten home, they were both exhausted, Yang especially. If only from just listening to Ruby jabber at her in the car.

"C'mon, Yang. It's only Monday! We still have the rest of the week ahead of us. Mind you, we have to work most of the week, but come Friday, everything will be looking up! I promise." As if someone could make their life better with wishful thinking. But maybe, just maybe, the note in Yang's pocket would do the trick.

The door to their small apartment had a sticky lock; something Yang didn't appreciate most days, but was a special type of inconvenience tonight. She slammed her shoulder into it, hoping that one bodycheck would do the trick. It didn't. She slammed against it again, summoning all the anger she could, and practically fell through the doorway when it finally swung open.

"We've got to get that fixed," she muttered, as she kicked off her shoes, closing the door behind them.

"I don't know. I kind of like seeing you struggle," Ruby said in passing, as she made her way to the kitchen. "Now, what's for supper?"

Yang looked around sullenly at their sham of a home. A single couch in their split living and dining room, the only other furniture a ripped beanbag chair and the dining area table and chairs. Their bedrooms were made of even sadder belongings. A single bed in each, and the small dresser they each had to keep their things. Yang wished she could provide a better home for her sister, but this is what happens when your mom has left you, and your dad pretty nearly does the same. Raising a sister had it's perks, but so did having a family, and not just the emptiness they leave behind.

"I know that look," Ruby says, interrupting Yang's train of thoughts. "Are you thinking about mom and dad?"

"A little," Yang admitted. "Sometimes I just wonder how you - or me too, I guess - would have turned out if they had stuck around. We wouldn't be living in this dump, that's for sure."

"Hey," Ruby said gently, walking toward Yang and pushing a cup of steaming tea into her hand. "I like this dump." She grabs the tv remote off the counter on her way into the living room before sprawling out on the sofa, settling in for a few hours worth of cable TV. "And I think we turned out fine," she adds, taking a sip of her tea.

Yang laughs. Perhaps the only good that had come out of this - her close relationship with her sister. She may not have many friends, but she'd always have Ruby. That she was sure of.

"Well, Rubes, I'm off to bed," Yang said, a small smile playing on her lips, as she walked toward her bedroom. "See you in the morning, dweeb."

"Right back atcha, nerd!" Ruby called, chuckling.

When Yang was finally safe in her bedroom, without the risk of being interrupted again, she pulled the note back out of her pocket. She smoothed out the crumpled paper before finally unfolding it.

 _I find you interesting too :)_

 _\- B_

It took a moment for Yang to register what she had read. She read it again. And then again, just to be sure. _This can't be happening_ , she thought. _This is crazy_. But she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her flushed cheeks. She clutched the note tightly, letting out a breath. She glanced down at it again, memorizing the lines of the writing in case it were to suddenly disappear.

"She really is something," Yang murmured to herself. _Not just brains and beauty, but flirtatious too._ Followed by: _When did I become such a_ girl _?_

"Snap out of it, Yang," she said to no one, dropping the note onto her bedside table, moving to change into some pyjamas. "You're supposed to be strong. Not a spineless, delicate flower." She shoved her feet into her pyjama shorts angrily before plunking down on her bed, her face in her hands. She should be focused on Ruby, and keeping the household afloat, not finding love with some stranger she'd never met before. But . . .

She glanced longingly at the note. Never once had it occurred to Yang that something as strange and miraculous as this would happen to her. Online, maybe, but things like this never happened in real life. Did they?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yang didn't work again until Wednesday, three days after the incident with the note. She was anxious, to say the least, and Ruby could sense it.

"You're up early," Ruby muttered, yawning, as she entered the kitchen. Wednesday had finally come, and Yang was steeling herself for whatever was to happen at work. Though, her definition of 'steeling herself' included, but was not limited to: drinking copious amounts of coffee, going through every possible scenario and playing them out (twice - with dialogue) in her head, and making sure she looked damn good when her mysterious 'B' showed up. "And why are you so dressed up?" Ruby added quizzically. "You know we'll have to wear our aprons anyway, right?"

Yang nods absentmindedly as she takes another sip of coffee, not looking up from her phone, where she had Twitter open, scrolling mindlessly. She felt bad not telling Ruby about the mysterious note. Leaving her in the dark like this wasn't something she was used to - they usually shared everything, but a part of Yang thought that having this small secret was a thrill.

Ruby plopped down in the chair across from Yang, her bowl of cereal sloshing around.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" She asked, her mouth full. "You look like you're going to be sick." Yang sighed.

"I'm fine, Rubes. Seriously."

"Whatever you say."

By the time they got to work, Yang had formulated a plan. The girl was (hopefully) going to come into the shop, Yang was going to cover the cost of her drink, and before she left, Yang would catch her, and ask her out (if things went well). It was a stretch, a shot in the dark, but maybe something good would come of it. At least, she could only hope.

"You're in the kitchen today," Mr. Schnee - the store owner, and manager - said, as Yang was tying her apron. She groaned inwardly. What a way to start the day - washing dishes. How was she going to know when her mysterious suitor came in if she was stuck in the back room? "Ruby, you'll be on cash," he added. "But please, do less chatting today. I know you love this job, but it makes it slightly less difficult to keep up with the lines if you don't converse with each and every one of them." Ruby blushed, but nodded.

"Ay ay, sir." Yang could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

Three hours passed, uneventful. Yang's fingers had turned into prunes nearly 70 dishes ago, and Ruby was barely keeping up with the cash register, as per usual. Yang was starting to doubt that her note-passer was even going to show up at all. _But it's only noon_ , she reminded herself. _There's still six hours_.

"Break!" Ruby called, bounding into the kitchen. "Nora finally showed up, so we can take our lunch." She grabbed Yang's hand, pulling her away from the sink. "And I'm _starving_."

"I find it funny that you refuse to eat _here_ for lunch, even though we get a discount, _and_ we wouldn't have to waste gas going somewhere else," Yang said, smiling, as she dried her hands on a spare towel, grateful to be away from the water.

Ruby huffed, indignant.

"We've been working here for over a year. I got sick of our food after the first _week_. Plus, pastries aren't _lunch_." Ruby threw her apron on her employee hook, shrugging into her jacket.

"Now let's get going. We only have an hour."

Time passed quickly for Yang, as nothing was on her mind besides her impending meeting with whoever-she-was. She couldn't say what made her feel so drawn to her, but perhaps a meeting would clear that up. After all, Yang wasn't a lovey-dovey person. She shouldn't be focused on finding love, especially not when she had to hold a job and take care of her sister.

When the sisters got back to work, a surprise was waiting for them.

"She's back!" Yang whisper-yelled when they walked in, clutching Ruby's arm.

"What are you talking about? She's been here every day. Forever." Yang cleared her throat hastily.

"I mean, of course she has. I just . . ." Ruby dragged her into the staff room, shoving her behind a stack of crates.

"Is this why you're acting so weird? Because of her?" Yang opened and closed her mouth. "It is!" Ruby exclaimed, a look of satisfaction crossing her face. "I should've known."

"Rubes-"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"What?"

"Oh my god! You guys would make such a cute couple!"

"Listen to me-"

"Maybe I should go talk to her for you. Do you think she'd-"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, making her sister jump. "I am _not_ asking her out. I just want to talk to her, that's all. See . . . what happens." Ruby grinned mischievously. Yang rolls her eyes.

"Now, let me go clock back in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed excruciatingly slowly as Yang waited anxiously for her moment to act. By the time eight o'clock rolled around, she was practically chomping at the bit to take over the till for Ruby and Nora. She wandered out of the kitchen, only to find Nora and her sister in what seemed to be an increasingly heated argument.

"All I'm saying is, I don't think we should have to kick people out! Just stop letting people in," Nora explained. Yang had never been particularly close to her, as she had just started working at the shop a few weeks ago, but she had never had any reason to be angry at her.

"What's going on?" Yang interrupted, approaching them.

"It's past eight!" Ruby exclaimed, frustrated. "We have to start telling people we're closed." Nora huffed, and went back to counting the bills in the till.

"Surely, we can wait a few minutes," Yang offered, twisting her hands together. "I mean, it's barely a few seconds passed." Ruby grumbled.

"Fine. But if we get in trouble, I'm taking both of you conspirators down with me." She stalked off to retrieve some crates from the back, so they could be unloaded. Nora shot Yang an appreciative smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But, uh, Nora?"

"What's up?"

"Maybe I could take over the till for awhile?" Yang asked, eyeing her feet. "I mean, I've had my hands in dishwater all day, it would be nice to have a break." Nora chuckled.

"I know what that's like. Here." She handed Yang the envelope of money that she had already counted, and went to join Ruby. Yang sighed in relief.

The bell jingled loudly, signalling the exit of another customer, leaving only one behind. She was deeply engrossed in the book she was reading, her chin propped on the palm of her hand as she read. She looked oddly adorable like that _,_ but Yang didn't want to interrupt. _No_ , she reminded herself. _You've waited all day for this_.

She strutted out from behind the counter, toward the girl.

"Hey," she said. _Real clever_. The girl looked up, striking amber eyes appraising Yang carefully.

"Hi."

"Just uh, wanted to remind you that we're closing soon." Yang checked her watch. "Ah, technically, we are closed, actually."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "Sorry about that." She put her bookmark between the pages of her book - adorable cat are peeking over the pages, and set it on the table. "I can't help it. Sometimes I just get so caught up in the fantasy world, you know?" Truth be told, Yang didn't know.

"Of course," Yang grinned. The girl smiled back at her, and moved to get up. Yang shot a hand out to stop her.

"Uh, actually. You can stay." The girl settled back into her chair, staring at Yang, who shifted beneath her gaze. "I mean, if you want. You can, uh, leave now, or later. Maybe with me." A bright smile spread across the girl's face.

"Okay."

Yang was practically shaking when she got back to the till; her normally deft fingers could barely hold the coins over the drawer, and her brain could barely function.

"How're you doing?" Nora asked suddenly, making Yang jump.

"Oh my god," she gasped, a breath catching in her throat. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh, the back room." Nora smiled at her knowingly. "I figured I'd finish up for you, if you wanted. I know there's somewhere else you'd like to be right now." Yang's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Nora winked. "I won't tell anyone."

"Remind me that I totally owe you one," Yang said, grinning, as she shoved the envelope back into Nora's hands, racing to the staff room to find her coat.

"Jeez, what's the rush?" Ruby asked, as she set down another box on the counter.

"I'm uh, leaving early," Yang answered, hanging up her apron. She paused. "You don't need me, do you?"

"I mean-"

"Great!"

Yang grabbed her coat, shoving her arms into the sleeves before rushing back out into the cafe. She was just pulling her scarf on when she approached the girl's table.

"Ready to go?"


	5. Author Interlude

Author Interlude

Hey, everyone! Auriscope here. Just thought I'd check in to clear some things up. People have been pm'ing me about the story, asking where it takes place, when it takes place, etc. So here's a little bit of background info for you.

The story takes place really, any modern day you want it to. I was primarily writing it to fit today, as in, 2017-2018, but really, it's not hugely relevant to the story. As well, the character ages differ slightly (okay, a lot) from the show. Yang, I've written to be about 22, whereas I always imagined Ruby to be around 17. Blake, I thought, would be somewhere around 21, or 22 as well. This will probably be made relevant sometime during the story.

And just to put it out there: yes, this story did start out as a Coffee Sop AU, but I was thinking of extending it to something more. As I see it, I have two options. Option one being to just continue the story, adding in all that angst I've written for the future, and Option 2 would be to just write a sequel, so the fluffy future of this story can stay fluffy. This is something I'd like to hear some feedback on (from the readers, of course!), so feel free to drop me a review or pm to let me know.

I've also been trying to work out a schedule to stick to for publishing this story (not that it'll matter if I decide to split it into two later), and for now, I'm aiming for two chapters a week, which are usually - but may not always be - uploaded at the same time, so keep an eye out for that.

And lastly, special shoutout to my best friend and sort-of Beta reader _Yangry_ , who always manages to give the best advice (and assurances), and always manages to catch my sometimes not-so-blatant indiscretions. I super appreciate it.

Much love and happy reading, Auriscope.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Night had fallen long before the two girls left the cafe, but the last few tendrils of light were still peeking over the horizon. The streetlights had come on, illuminating the streets, and the two girls walking beneath them.

"For the record, I'm not stalking you," said the girl, a small smile playing on her lips. Yang chuckled.

"I figured. I don't see why anyone would stalk me, anyway. I'm not too interesting."

"Well, I beg to differ."

They walked together, Yang, with her face half-buried in her orange scarf, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket, and the girl, whose long hair was neatly tucked her ears, and whose long white coat shimmered in the moonlight.

"What does _B_ stand for anyway?" Yang finally asked. The girl giggled.

"Blake," she said, glancing at Yang. "Blake Belladonna."

"Well, you have one hell of a name, Blake Belladonna."

"It sounds nicer coming from you," she said, a hint of flirtatiousness edging it's way into her voice.

They had only been talking for a few minutes, and already Yang had lost herself in the world of this unbelievably gorgeous girl. Gone were her nagging thoughts, telling her not to forget about her responsibilities. Gone were her concerns about Ruby, about work. She was completely in the moment, in the now. And she had never been happier.

Yang stops, as they reach the corner of the street.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Blake grins.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Yang pulls her hand out of her pocket, reaching for Blake. Their fingers entwine, the warmth emitting from each of them warming the other. They share a smile, and Yang sets off, pulling Blake with her.

"So, Blake, what about me is so interesting to you?"

"I think I deserve to have that question answered first, don't you agree?" She replied. Yang grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you're obviously smart. Every time I see you you're writing, or reading. Admirable, by the way." Blake smiled.

"That's funny. I was always under the assumption that reading and writing were quite boring."

"The fact that you brood a lot may also help."

"I don't brood!" Yang scoffs.

"You do too! You sit there wearing dark colours, drinking your milk steamers and reading your book. You ignore everyone!" Yang pauses, a smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, maybe I brood a little."

"See?!"

" _But_ , that could also be mistaken for simply being an introvert." Yang laughs heartily.

"Not when you stop to glare at everyone who passes by you!" Blake grins, accepting defeat.

"Anyway! I think anyone who reads that much and drinks that many milk steamers has to be interesting. It also probably helps that you're gorgeous," Yang finishes. Blake flushes a deep crimson, praying that Yang wouldn't notice it in the darkness.

Yang stops suddenly, smiling at the sight before her. At the girl beside her.

"We're here."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yang watches Blake carefully as she takes in the view around them, her eyes wide.

They had arrived at the top of a hill, a glittering lake stretched out before them, the soft white sand of a beach illuminated by the moon, barely visible on the edge of the horizon. Blake's hand fluttered to her chest.

"I-it's beautiful," she whispered. Yang smiled shyly.

"Let's go."

She squeezes Blake's hand, tugging her toward a path that wound down the hill. Soon, grass turned to sand, and the chill that was in the air disappeared, replaced with a comfortable warmth. The only sound around them was the calming rush of waves on the shoreline.

"Yang," Blake breathed, her eyes sparkling. "This is beautiful."

"I mean, really it's nothing. It's been here all along." Blake laughed. "But I guess you're right. It is quite beautiful. Especially with you standing next to it."

"I honestly don't even know what to say," Blake sighed, leaning into Yang, who towered over her.

Yang dropped her hand from Blake's, and stepped out of her shoes. Reaching down to grab them, she grins at Blake before stepping into the sand. Blake watches as Yang spins around, her back to the water as she waves Blake over. Blake lets out a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. Yang kicks the sand as she starts running, giving Blake no choice but to follow, giggling. Yang rips her arms out of her jacket, throwing it behind her as she sprints toward the water, her laughter filling the air.

"What are you _doing_?" Blake exclaims, laughing as she shrugs out of her coat, her arms bare to the air. Yang reaches back for her, and Blake steps into her arms, eyes glittering in the moonlight. She kicks off her shoes, wiggling her bare toes in the sand.

"I don't think I've ever been here at night," Blake whispers, her breath tickling Yang's neck. "Especially with a beautiful girl."

"Good to hear, I think," Yang replies quietly. She turns toward the water, and, leaving their jackets and shoes in a heap in the sand, move toward it. Yang crouches in the sand near the edge of the waves, where the sand is wet, and rocks have gathered. She sits, and Blake joins her, both of them leaning into each other.

"When I was younger, my dad would take me here," she says suddenly. "Ruby - my sister - would build sand castles by the water," Yang let out a laugh. "We had all these plastic pails she always insisted on bringing. Every one of them. And there was, like, twelve."

"What happened?" Blake asked, tracing circles in the palm of Yang's hand. Yang sighed.

"I don't know. We got older, he left. We stopped coming here. Just like we stopped going for ice cream every Sunday, or eating spaghetti when one of us had a hard day at school." Blake said nothing, wiggling her toes in the sand. Yang laughed suddenly.

"God, I don't know what it is about you that makes me this way," she giggles.

"What way?" Blake asks, pulling back to look at her. She raises a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

"Open. Vulnerable. Trusting. Take your pick." Blake smiles roguishly.

"I pick you," she whispers.

Yang stares at her, eyes wide. Feelings of confusion and tenderness swell in her chest.

She glances at her hands entwined with Blake's, suddenly feeling the spark of electricity where their knees touched each other. She was all too aware of where they touched, oblivious to everything else around them. A laugh bubbles up into Yang's throat, and she turns away.

"What am I, like a Pokemon or something?" She says, giggling. Blake stares at her, taken aback by her reaction, before chuckling softly.

"I should've known," she mutters, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Yang sighs, grinning, and bumps her shoulder into Blake's.

"So," she says, staring at the water. "What brings you into the shop anyway? I mean, you're there practically _always_." Blake smiles slyly.

"Do you want the charming story or the real one?" Yang says nothing, but raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you see," Blake begins, tossing her hair over a shoulder. "There's this beautiful girl that works there-"

"Okay, okay. The real story, then," Yang interrupts, chuckling. Blake's smile fades.

"My girlfriend introduced me to the place." Yang freezes. She slowly slips her hand out of Blake's, folding her fingers in her lap. Blake looks at her dejectedly, but continues.

"Her dad owns the place, apparently. As one of the higher-ups, so we got free . . . well, I got a free milk steamer. She liked lattes." A small smile plays on Blake's lips as she remembers a memory all too sweet. Yang watches her carefully.

" _Liked_?" Yang finally asks quietly. "As in, past tense?" Blake nods, staring at her hands.

"We broke up a little over a month ago. I haven't heard from her since, and she hasn't wanted to see me since. I just kept coming." She pauses. "I mean, you guys do have the best milk in town."

Yang lets out a laugh, happy that the beautiful girl beside her was so open, so willing to trust her.

"Well, I'm making them, so . . ." she trails off, smiling at Blake. Yang buries her toes in the sand, watching the particles fall.

"Hey," Blake says, nudging her. "Let's go somewhere."

"Blake . . ." Yang smiles wanly. "I'd love to, but I have to get home. Ruby will be waiting for me . . ." Blake nods.

"I get it. I'll take you home."


	8. Author Interlude Part 2

Author Interlude

Hey, everyone! Auriscope here. Sorry to butt in like this again, but I thought I'd just make a little update about where I am with the story so far. I know this isn't as interesting as the story, but this is something you might want to hear.

I've gone back and rewritten the end of Chapter 6, as I didn't feel it really met the standard I've set for myself and my writing. I also have taken the advice of some reviews and messages I've gotten, and would like to acknowledge that I am extremely appreciative of the constructive criticism I have received. I'm sorry that these changes may have confused some readers, as I did it without warning, but I hope that you enjoy the new ending, and the next few chapters to come.

I also missed a week (or two?), or posting, because I had finals for about a week and a half, and was very much preoccupied with studying. Regardless, I'm working hard to catch up (I'll have some free time come family week), and I am very excited to continue sharing my work with you! New chapters should be posted by the end of the week.

Enjoy!

Much love and happy reading, Auriscope


End file.
